The present invention relates to locking devices for helmets and in particular to a handle bar end or foot peg end lock for motorcycle helmets.
Both for safety, and to comply with helmet laws, most motorcycle riders wear helmets. While modern helmets have been made lighter and stronger than traditional helmets, the helmets remain somewhat inconvenient to carry about at a destination point.
Locks are known for locking a helmet to a motorcycle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,945 for “Anti-Theft Device for Helmet and Helmet for Use With the Device,” describes a cage-like structure which resides on a motorcycle gas tank. Disadvantageously, the device of the '945 patent is unattractive, and may damage the gas tank. Most motorcycle riders are very particular about the appearance of their motorcycles, and would find both the appearance and damage to the gas tank unacceptable.
Another helmet lock is described by U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,271 for “Helmet Locking Device.” The '271 patent describes a lock which clamps about a round member of a motorcycle, such as handlebars, crash bars, frame member, or the like. While the lock of the '271 patent provides greater versatility than the lock of the '945 patent, it still has several drawbacks. The lock of the '271 patent appears bulky, and may interfere with other features of a motorcycle, or snag on clothing, such as a motorcycle jacket. The lock of the '271 patent positions the helmet close to the motorcycle, and contact between the helmet and motorcycle may result, causing damage to the helmet, the motorcycle, or both. The bulky appearance is also likely to be unacceptable to many motorcycle riders.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,257 for “Motorcycle Lock Using Front Fork Lock,” describes a securing member 120 which is attached to the end of a handlebar grip. Unfortunately, the lock of the '257 patent positions the helmet against the gas tank or motorcycle fairing, and damage to the helmet and/or motorcycle is likely to eventually result.
A lock which attached to the end of a handebar grip is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,246 for “Retaining Device for Personal Vehicle With Handlebars.” The lock of the '246 patent attached to the handlebar end using an expandable hub which is expanded withing a tubular handlebar end, and a “shackle, a cable, or a spring loaded lever which extends out of the distal end of the handlebar.” Unfortunately, by extending from the handlebar, the lock of the '246 patent is vulnerable to cutting or breaking. Further, although the device of the '246 patent provides a helmet lock which cooperates with tubular handlebars, it does not take advantage of accessory mounting features of newer style grips such as the Kuryakyn® ISO® grip.